


It is never the right time or place until it is

by bettysofia



Series: The Professor and Officer Lehnsherr [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But mostly porn, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Good things come to those who are forced to wait.





	It is never the right time or place until it is

Charles is sure he can feel the earth move with each breath. Erik’s hands on his bare skin feel like the warmth of the summer sun. Erik’s lips on his like the only thing that can quench his overwhelming thirst. He feels like he could combust at any moment. They have been officially dating almost three weeks and still Charles hasn’t had Erik’s cock in his ass.

 

Because of Erik working several night shifts, as a favor to Logan, and Charles’ own crazy schedule they have had to make do with a few – a lot less public – blowjobs and hand jobs. Not that he hasn’t enjoyed those, he has very much, but he needs Erik’s cock to slam inside him. And Erik, the ridiculous bastard that he is, has insisted that it should be romantic.

 

“You projected pretty much every word of that, you know,” Erik says in between heavy breaths and little nibbles to Charles’ lower lip. “And my wanting this to be romantic isn’t annoying. It is sweet, you said so yourself.” He caps the sentence off with a nip to Charles’ jaw that makes his toes curl.

 

“Well, you got your wish,” Charles whispers. His lips linger on the shell of Erik’s ear. “We have had a very romantic evening together. Now, it’s time for you to fuck me.”

 

“Gladly,” Erik smirks, working his way from Charles’ lips to his thighs. He pulls down both his underwear and jeans in one swift move so that Charles’ cock can spring free. Erik licks his lips, his eyes fixated on Charles’ groin. Then his head dips and his lips close around Charles’ cockhead.

 

“Oh my god! My eyes!”

 

“Raven!” Charles exclaims, as his sisters horrified face comes into view. Quickly he twists around and grabs a throw to drape over himself and Erik, covering most of them.

 

 “What the fuck, Charles, now I’m blind!”

 

Charles sighs and closes his eyes. He strokes Erik’s back under the blanket. If he pretends she is not there perhaps she will go away.

 

Not getting the reaction she had hoped Raven takes a few steps forward. “Anyway,” she says, the scandalized tone completely gone, “So this is the new boyfriend I’ve heard so much about?”

 

~~*~~

 

Charles falls to his knees; a graceful movement that feels out of place in a small supply closet smelling vaguely of coffee and glue. His hands go straight for the prize. His left hand massages Erik’s already stiff cock through the thick cotton of his slacks while his right hand tugs the zipper down. His mouth begins to water as he slowly guides Erik’s – bloody impressive – length through the gap in his briefs. It is the perfect cock; the cock of Charles’ dreams. It’s thick and deep pink and cut and Charles desperately wants it down his throat.

 

He wants Erik to thread his fingers through his hair and fuck his face hard enough to rattle the walls of their cramped hide-away. Charles smiles, wraps his hand more firmly around Erik’s cock, and pops that gorgeous glistening head into his mouth. Erik’s cock tastes salty and his skin feels smooth and warm under Charles’ tongue. Charles’ lips stretch nicely to accommodate him. He has a firm grip on the base of Erik’s cock as he licks the luscious head like a lollipop.

 

Erik whimpers and his hips stutter. Charles hums with delight, looking up through his lashes, and catching Erik’s eyes as he takes him deeper. Charles pumps his hand – once, twice – while he gives Erik’s cockhead some special attention. One hard suck. And another even harder. Then, with the hand not wrapped around Erik’s cock, he gives Erik’s ass cheek a playful squeeze. Mouth full of Erik’s cock and fingers digging into Erik’s ass, Charles aims a single thought straight at Erik;

 

_Go on love. Go for it._

 

With Charles’ explicit consent Erik doesn’t miss a beat. His hand in Charles’ hair grows firmer and more determined. Charles keeps his eyes locked with Erik’s and smiles as Erik’s other hand guides his cock to smear precum all over Charles’ lips. Erik’s hips start moving. First a few experimental thrusts, pushing his cock just past Charles’ lips and grazing his tongue, then moving faster and deeper.

 

Charles loves it. Nothing is hotter to him than the feeling of Erik’s stiff length filling him. Tears slowly trickle down Charles’ cheeks and a dribble of spit escapes at the corner of his mouth; right where Erik’s cock is stretching him as it slides in and out. The feeling is delicious and Charles moans desperately around his generous mouthful of cock.

 

Erik’s hips work up speed and his grunts grow louder and needier. His mind is pure focus, zeroing in on two things – want and Charles. He can tell that Erik is getting closer. The loud grunts turn to deep breaths. The way Erik is grasping his hair is almost painful. Charles wants Erik so badly. He wants all of him. He wants Erik to cover him –

 

The bang on the door is so forceful the walls shake. It startles Charles and he jumps and pulls back. Another loud bang cuts through the stunned silence. As well as a deep, irritated voice speaking just outside the door.

 

“I know what you two are up to,” Logan drawls, “finish up quickly and get back out here, Lehnsherr, we have work to do and I ain’t got all day.”

 

~~*~~

 

Charles is sitting on the counter top. His legs are spread wide open and his bare ass is warming the stainless steel underneath him. Between his thighs Erik moves impatiently, tugging Charles’ underwear further down his thighs, while at the same time trying to shimmy out of his own jeans.

 

Charles lets his hands roam the long expanse of Erik’s back. First up under his shirt where his skin is warm and soft, then down, down, down until he has one ass cheek in each hand and can give them a loving squeeze. He leans forward and whispers hotly against Erik’s ear, lips so close that he can let his tongue trace along the shell, “You want that? You want my fingers in your ass? I know you do.” He can feel Erik’s cock twitching with interest against the inside of his thigh.  

 

He laughs with delight and squeezes Erik closer. Fucking finally.

 

“Wait!” Erik pulls back quickly, almost dragging Charles, who still has his hands on Erik’s hips, off the counter. Charles squawks but Erik puts a hand across his mouth. “I think I heard someone at the door. Pull your pants up. Now.”

 

Charles fumbles with the slacks and briefs tangled around his knees, watching Erik do the same, and when he is concentrating on something other than imagining Erik’s cock inside him he can feel the presence of another mind just outside Erik’s front door.

 

He has his pants zipped but still hasn’t found his button up when he hears the door open and then the jovial voice of a woman. Erik, the utter bastard who tossed Charles’ shirt somewhere, is all covered up. Though the bulge in his pants is at least still very obvious to Charles.

 

“Ma!” Erik says and Charles can’t help but freak out a little at that. He is half naked next to his boyfriend of four weeks, who is still sporting quite the impressive erection, and he is about to meet his potential future mother-in-law. Charles wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Erik!” The tiny lady who appears at the door looks so much like Erik that it is almost comical. When she sees Charles she stops in her tracks. He can see her pulling her mind together. The smile that spreads across her thin lips is a nice surprise. “Oh,” she says, turning her attention to Charles, “and this must be Charles!”

 

~~*~~

 

Charles listens to the message Erik left twenty or so minutes ago one more time. “Meet me outside the station. Now.” Nothing else. No explanation. He subtly slips the idea to his taxi driver that really they need to go much faster.

 

He sees Erik standing on the steps in front of the police station – clearly on edge. Without paying much attention to what he is doing he tosses a few bills at the cabbie and is out the door before the car has even come to a complete stop.

 

Erik is radiating nervous energy. Big waves rolling off him and over Charles as he stops next to him. “I came as soon as I got your message,” he says. “What’s wrong?” He wants to run his hands all over Erik to make sure he isn’t injured.

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Erik says, grabbing Charles’ hand and starting to move them both down the sidewalk. Erik looks over his shoulder at Charles who has had to break into a trot in order to keep up with Erik’s longer strides. “I’ve taken the rest of the day off. And I got us a room at the Aloft. I can’t even fucking focus anymore.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

His whole face cracks into the widest smile possible. He must look utterly ridiculous. “You mean,” he starts, he sounds ridiculous too, “we’re going to…”

 

“Yes.”

 

They completely bypass the reception area, heading straight for the elevators, so Erik must have been by earlier to check in and get their key. How long has he been planning this, Charles wonders. The ding of the arriving elevator brings him back from his lofty musings and into Erik’s arms as he grabs Charles around the waist and shoves him against the wall. Then Erik’s mouth is on his, demanding and desperate all at the same time.

 

And Charles gives just as good. Thrusting his hands up under Erik’s shirt and stroking his sides. He slides one leg in between Erik’s thighs and rubs it up against his cock. It’s already filling out nicely. Charles can’t wait. He can’t wait to be filled to the brim and fucked until he can’t walk straight. He lets the last thought slip and slide into Erik’s mind and pulls back from the kiss to watch it take root.

 

Erik groans. “Come here,” he says, voice dark and smoky like a fine whiskey. He takes Charles by the hand again and leads him to a door that easily clicks open and lets them into a small room with a big bed and sunlight streaming through the window. Charles spots the obviously newly bought box of condoms and bottle of lube resting so innocently on the bedside table. His entire body shivers with delight.

 

“Come here, baby,” Erik says, drawing Charles close to him once more. “Let’s get you naked.” He is happy to let Erik do the work. And Erik works quickly. The fiddly buttons on Charles’ shirt doesn’t slow him down at all and just as quickly he has both Charles’ slacks and underwear off and tossed on the stylish desk chair.

 

“Now you,” Charles says, taking a step back and letting his gaze linger down Erik’s body. He keeps watching as Erik tears off his uniform. Though he makes a mental note to ask Erik to keep in on another time.

 

When Erik is naked too he wastes no time dragging Charles to bed and on top of him and recapturing his mouth. He kisses him hard and deep and wet. Charles is so turned on it is almost painful.

 

_Prep me, Erik. I’m so ready for you, love. Prep me._

The thought is shaky and flimsy because most of Charles’ blood is nowhere near his brain but he can tell that Erik caught it by the hitch in his breathing. Erik then presses one more, firm kiss to Charles’ bruised lips before he pulls back and stretches to pick up the bottle of lube.

 

As Erik works on uncapping the bottle, Charles scoots higher up his body so that his cock is pressed against Erik’s firm stomach and then he arches. It feels deliciously needy and wanton in a way he is sure he has never felt so strongly before. The fist touch of Erik’s slick fingertips against his hole is so good he wants to scream.

 

Despite the thrumming desperation between them Erik takes it slow at first. He rubs the pads of his index and long finger around the tight little pucker, massaging him until he can slip first one finger and then the next inside.

 

Charles works his teeth and his tongue along Erik’s jawline, licking and biting it, between pants and puffs of breath as Erik moves his slender fingers in and out of Charles’ body.

 

“I’m ready,” he says against damp skin. “Erik, I’m ready, love. Fuck me.”

 

Erik scissors his fingers a couple more times before he carefully pulls them out. The lack of stimulation makes Charles whine, he can’t help it. But the sound of a condom wrapper tearing and Erik slipping the condom on is almost just as good.

 

“Okay, baby,” Erik says, gripping Charles’ hips and guiding him onto his cock, “ride me.”

 

He sinks down slowly, watching lust and deep concentration play over Erik’s face as he adjusts and gets comfortable. He can tell that Erik probably won’t last long. But neither will he. They have been building up to this for over a month and he knows that all that pent-up desire and frustration will lead to something explosive.

 

“You feel so good,” Erik moans when Charles’ butt touches his pelvis. “So tight. God, Charles you’re so hot.”

 

Charles smiles wickedly, fixing his eyes on Erik’s, and then he starts to move. His thighs strain as he pushes himself up and down, feeling Erik’s thick cock inside him. Erik’s hands on his ass grip him hard, probably hard enough to bruise. Erik’s fingers trace along Charles’ hole where his cock is stretching him.

 

He dips his head down and plants a kiss to the tip of Erik’s nose. Then he speeds up, setting a brutal pace, and slams himself down on Erik’s rigid length. He can already feel the fire inside. Erik’s cock in his ass and lips on his skin is too much. He can’t hold back anymore.

 

It is like fireworks and stars shooting and an earthquake all rolled into one. He shouts and clenches around Erik as he explodes and comes in thick spurts of sticky, white come across Erik’s stomach.

 

Erik pumps himself up and down and up and down, thrusting in and out of Charles’ tender hole. And then with a loud groan and a shout he follows Charles over the edge. “Oh god, Charles! Marry me!”

 

Charles collapses on top of Erik. He can feel his come drying and sticking to his chest but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to bask in the glory of the best orgasm of his life and snuggle deeply into Erik’s body heat and stay there all –

 

Wait. What?


End file.
